Talk:Theories
I have a theory created by three people. If anyone's interested. Most of it is based off of things Phone Guy tells us. Okay, first off, in FNAF2, the animatronics are not haunted. They are acting based on their programming. Phone Guy tells you that the old animatronics were given some of the new electronic systems that the Toy Gang uses, but in the end were just scrapped. Part of our theory answers the question: Why are the non-haunted animatronics attacking? We believe that your character, Jeremy Fitzgerald, has been arrested at least once in his life for stalking/domestic violence/ something like that. What he did and how long he served doesn't matter. The animatronics,Toy and Original, as Phone Guy tells us, have access to police data bases, and when they see him, they come after him because he's a danger to the children. And with every night he returns they try harder and harder to get rid of him. Now, it's apparent with what Phone Guy talks about, that the man who murdered multiple chilren using a yellow Freddy suit and then stuffed them into the old animatronic suits did it during the week Jeremy works there. But then, Phone Guy says that the animatronics still play well with children but when approached by an adult they just stare. We believe that this is because at least one of the Toy animatronics saw what happened, likely Mangle, and shared the data with the rest of the crew. Likely, the person who killed the children had no police records. Which would be why the animatronics wouldn't understand. An adult with no history of violence or anything of the like just killed multiple happy children and used their old suits to hide them. So what's to say another adult won't hurt them? Also, it is likely that the murderer is the guy who did the Night Shift before you. The animatronics tried to get in his office, yes, but that can be blamed on the "it gets too quiet and the animatronics go searching for where the kids are" thing. It's also very likely he never experienced the level of violence that Jeremy did. Because if a man with with no violent history can kill children, what can one that does do? Now, on the subject of the Puppet. In the death minigame where the original Freddy goes to the super excited kiddes and gives everyone cake, you see a child murdered outside. (Because everyone knows cake is no fun without murder.... right?) In the death minigame for the original Foxy, the murderer is standng inside on Foxy's starting screen, in Pirate's Cove. This supports our theory that the murderer is a Freddy Fazbear employee, because Foxy sees nothing wrong with that guy being there. (Also, to avoid anyone trying to shoot a plothole here, the murder was done outside of the pizzeria. None of the animatronics could see it, which is why they never started acting odd.) We believe that the ghost of this child haunts the Puppet, and that's why it attacks. Because Puppet is just that, a puppet. Not an animatronic. It has no police database in its head. (Un?)fortunately, though, in the original FNAF, there is no Puppet. Another part of our enormous theory is that the employees tried to repurpose the yellow Freddy suit, using torn up pieces of Puppet to sew him up. This also explains why in FNAF2 Golden Freddy is more beaten up that in FNAF. This also means that the child that possessed Puppet took over Golden Freddy's body. (However, this doesn't explain why Goldie is there in FNAF2. Plothole. Sorry.) Also, on the custom night, you are no longer playing Jeremy Fitzgerald. I think the new guy's name is Fritz Smith. This could be Phone Guy or a temporary hire that took that night because Phone Guy couldn't make it. No matter the theory about Fritz, we know Jeremy is gone. We believe that means that the animatronics finally got to him during his Day Shift. Now, Jeremy's paycheck indicates that he is working during the year 1987. What else happened in '87? Yes. You guessed it! Give the reader a cookie! The Bite of '87. We think that because Jeremy had a police record and has been able to avoid them for six nights that the animatronics were done with him. Especially now that he was around the children. So one of them, Mangle or even original Foxy are the most likely because of their teeth, went up to him and bit a decent sized chunk out of his face. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?